1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automated patient (or subject) monitoring. A user of the invention, e.g. a clinician, may wish to be notified when the condition of a subject has changed and/or is expected to change.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients (or subjects) may be monitored, e.g. at their home, by taking measurements at different moments in time. For example, subjects may be asked to weigh themselves every day and report to their physician if they notice a significant change in weight. The measurements may be compared to a threshold, e.g. determined by a physician, such that a notification is only required when a measurement exceeds the threshold.